cemburu
by namusaurus
Summary: soonyoung tiba-tiba jadi pendiam soonyoung cemburu karena seungchol hyung jihoon yang tidak peka . soonhoon/hozi/wooshi bxb yaoi
Saat ini semua member seventeen telah selesai melakukan syuting disebuah acara music dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang. rasa senang sangat ketara disetiap wajah member kecuali satu orang, si pemilik mata 10:10 sebut saja ia kwon soonyoung atau biasa dipanggil hoshi. entah kenapa setelah syuting selesai pemuda yang biasanya berisik dan tidak bisa diam itu sangat terlihat murung dan sekarang sudah seperti mayat hidup sangat tidak sebuah tepukan dibahu soonyoung membuat ia berhasil mengembalikan kesadarannya.

"hyung ada apa kau sakit?atau kau lapar?tidak biasanya kau begini " Tanya sang maknae khawatir, soonyoung yang sadar akan kekhawatiran dari chan langsung memamerkan senyum lima watt yang sudah redup dan merangkul sang maknae tersayang itu.

"aku tidak apa chanie sungguh, kajja kita pulang kasihan yang lain lama menunggu"

"aish baiklah baiklah itu juga kan gara-gara kau hyung"

Sebenarnya chan tau soonyoung berbohong padanya. Chan tidak sepolos yang kau kira tuan kwon *ditabokchan* hanya saja ia tau hyungnya pasti akan menceritakannya pada saat yang tepat begitu pikir chan jadi dia menurut saja saat soonyoung berkata tidak apa-apa dan membawanya kemobil karena chan juga takut dimarahi hyung-hyungnya yang lain karena terlalu lama berada di gedung acara music dan membuat yang lain tidak bisa pulang lebih cepat.

Saat di perjalanan menuju dorm soonyoung hanya diam melihat jalan yang dilalui nya dengan tatapan kosong membuat para member heran akan sikapnya yang tidak biasa namun mereka hanya menganggap tak terjadi apapun pada soonyoung , mungkin soonyoung benar-benar sedang lelah makanya ia begitu pikir para member kecuali chan yang sudah menyadarinya dari tadi.

Sesampainya di dorm soonyoung langsung masuk ke kamar membanting pintunya dengan keras hingga membuat orang-orang yang berada tak jauh dari pintu kamar tersebut terkejut.

"YAK SOONYOUNG HYUNG TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MENUTUP PINTUNYA DENGA PELAN ? KALAU AKU JANTUNGAN BAGAIMANA?"teriak seungkwan sambil membersihkan bajunya yang tumpahan jus, fyi saat soonyoung menutup pintu seungkwan sedang minum jadilah seperti itu.

"sudahlah seungkwanie mungkin soonyoung benar-benar lelah" ucap jeonghan sambil membantu sengkwan membersihkan bajunya.

Jihoon yang sedang mencoba beristirahat pun terganggu dengan kekacauan itu sedang yang lain hanya memaklumi saja. Tiba-tiba chan mendekat dan duduk di sofa samping jihoon.

"hyung boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya chan dengan ragu

"silahkan.." jawab jihoon sambil memejamkan mata. Tidak jihoon tidak ingin tidur dia hanya sedang berpikir ada apa dengan soonyoungnya hari ini mengapa ia baru menyadarinya, apa soonyoungnya sakit? apa memang ia hanya lelah? Atau dia sedang pms? Ah saking banyak pertanyaan mengenai soonyoung ia lupa kalau disebelahnya ada chan. Jihoon lalu membuka matanya ia melihat chan disebelahnya tampak sedang berpikir apakah jadi untuk bertanya atau tidak dengan pose berpikir yang lucu membuat jihoon gemas. Padahal jihoon lebih menggemaskan

"hei chanie jadi bertanya tidak?

"e-eh iya hyung anu.. emm sebenarnya ada apa antara hyung dan soonyoung hyung? Apa kalian bertengkar?sepertinya soonyoung hyung dari tadi terlihat kesal.." tanya chan sangat penasaran.

Jihon yang tak tau menau tentang itupun semakin bingung, memang ada apa dengan si sipit menyebalkan itu? Batin jihoon

"aku juga tidak tau chanie.." jawab jihon sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Mereka pun terdiam tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing hingga tak lama jihoon bangun dari sofa .

"mau kemana hyung? " Tanya chan bingung

"aku ingin berbicara dengan soonyoung.." jawab jihoon membuat chan tersenyum cerah akhirnya awan mendung dikepala soonyoung hyung akan segera menghilang pikirnya.

Setelah aksi membanting pintunya sebenarnya soonyoung ingin tidur agar ingatannya tentang jihoon yang dicium seungchol saat menjalankan misi di acara music tadi menghilang sejenak tapi ia tidak bisa, ia malah semakin mengingatnya.

"aarggghhh.. kenapa dunia ini tidak adil padaku? Aku saja belum pernah mencium jihoon kenapa leader sialan itu malah mencium jihoon?kenapa ya tuhaaaaan" soonyoung frustasi ia mengacang-acak rambutnya ia sudah tidak kuat lagi rasanya ia ingin mati saja.

Cklek

Terdengar suara pintu akan dibuka soonyoung langsung menyembunyikan dirinya dibawah selimut dan berpura-pura tidur.

"soonyoungie.." jihoon masuk kedalam kamar soonyoung dan mendekati ranjangnya.

Soonyoung yang dipanggil hanya membuka selimut sampai dagunya. Melihat itu jihoon heran, ia jadi semakin bingung ada apa dengan soonyoung tidak biasanya ia bersikap seperti itu, kalaupun sakit ia pasti akan langsung bilang ke jihoon. Belum sempat dijawab jihoon langsung mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"Soonyoungie kau sakit? Soonyoung masih belum menjawab, jihoon memegang kening soonyoung tapi tidak panas lagi-lagi itu mebuat jihoon heran.

Soonyoung mebalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi jihoon. Ia enggan mentap jihoon sebenarnya ia tidak tega melihat wajah kekasihnya yang manis itu bingung dan sedih tapi egonya membuat ia melakukan itu.

"pergilah jihoon kau mengganggu tidurku, aku lelah.." soonyoung langsung menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

Jihoon yang diperlakukan seperti itu entah kenapa ia merasa dadanya sangat sesak seperti habis dihantam oleh batu yang sangat besar, padahal ia tau ia tak punya penyakit asma. Dalam pikirannya ia bertanya apa salahnya?mengapa soonyoung melakukan ini padanya? Jihoon memang kelewat tidak peka.

"soon.."

"….."

"soonyoung..maaf karena mengganggumu, aku akan keluar kalau begitu" kata jihoon dengan suara lirih

Soonyoung akhirnya menyerah sebelum jihoon benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya ia langsung bangun.

"aku cemburu" lirih soonyoung

Jihoon yang sudah memegang gagang pintu untuk keluar tiba-tiba terdiam. Soonyoung langsung berdiri mendekati jihoon dan menghimpitnya dipintu.

"s-soonyoung kau.. kau sebenarnya kenapa?" Tanya jihoon gugup dan soonyoung makin mendekatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh jihoon, memegang dagu namja manis itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"ku bilang aku cemburu jihoonie" jawab soonyung penuh penekanan

"kenapa kau harus cemburu kwon soonyoung?"jawab jihoon tak mau kalah entah kenapa sekarang gugupnya hilang .

" aishh kau ini tidak peka sekali sih ji.. aku cemburu karena si leader sialan itu menciummu jihoonie sayang. Men-ci-um-mu" soonyoung sudah tak tahan lagi dengan ketidak pekaan kekasihnya itu membuat ia semakin menghimpit jihoon.

"a-ah itu..soon a-aku.." jihoon panik ini terlalu dekat pikirnya, rasanya jantungnya ingin meledak.

"apa sayang?kau kenapa?hmm?ah kau pasti senang ya dapat ciuman dari seungchol hyung" jawab soonyoung dengan wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"soon ini terlalu dekat lagi pula itu hanya karena misi jika bukan karena itupun aku tidak mau kita harus professional soonyong!" jihoon mulai kesal dengan soonyoung yang terus menghimpitnya.

"tapi aku saja belum pernah menciummu ji, belum pernah!" soonyoung mencoba menahan jihoon yang terus berusaha mendorongnya

" y-yak! Siapa suruh kau tidak pernah menciumku bodoh!" oh tidak jihoon langsung menutup mulutnya dalam hati dia nerutuki mulut nya dan terus mengatai dirinya bodoh. Sementara itu soonyoung menyeringai penuh kemenangan

"aah jadi seperti itu ya jihoonie, baiklah kalau begitu mulai sekarang aku akan menciummu" soonyoung terkekeh melihat wajah jihoon yang sedikit panic setelah mendengar perkataan soonyoung , tiba-tiba soonyoung meraskan perutnya sakit kerena mendapatkan pukulan penuh cinta dari jihoon dan itu membuatnya tak dapat menghimpit jihoon lagi. jihoon pun mengambil kesempatan itu intuk kabur dari jeratan tuan sipit menyebalkan bernama kwon soonyoung.

"yak jihoonie jangan lari aku kan belum menciummu,aduh.." teriak soonyoung sambil memegangi perutnya.

"rasakan kau kwon mesum soonyoung " balas jihoon

Sementara itu member yang lain hanya terkekeh melihat mereka berdua.

END


End file.
